Laura Summers
|previous occupation= Member of the Magic Council Wizard Saint Candidate Model Test Subject |team= None |previous team= Team Laura |partner= None |previous partner= Unknown |base of operations= Caelum |status= Alive |relatives= Aaron Summers (uncle) Maxwell Summers (uncle) Rest of Summers Family |counterpart= None |magic= Paper Magic Enchantment Thought Projection |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Laura Summers, otherwise renowned across Earth Land fittingly as the "Goddess of Paper" 'due to her unprecedented of the much overlooked Paper Magic, is a former S-Class Mage affiliated directly with the Magic Council and former Wizard Saint Candidate in-training, now turned Independent Magician who operates within the Kingdom of Caelum. Laura was discovered to be a "'Genius" before even attaining the age of one year old, tapping into her magical potential and awakening her magical energies with seemingly no difficulty whatsoever, forming her magical aura around her during a quite heated temper tantrum over a spoon of pudding. Despite the attempts of her S-Class Mage parents to guide and assist her development, due in part to their limited resources as a mere, albeit wealthy due to their exploits, couple, Laura's rate of advancement was so steep that they feared that keeping her with them for any longer would stagnate the young girl's potential. In addition, the level of Magic Power that Laura contained appeared to be far greater than the level of Magic Power her body could handle at the time, resulting in it leaking over and forming an aura, while at the same time causing her to be riddled with chronic bouts of fevers and illness that appeared to be alleviated when she rested. Informing the Magic Council about the unique phenomena their daughter expressed as less than a toddler, as well as the condition she was commonly found in while exerting her magical power, their cries were answered by Ned Durvand, a member of the Magic Council and an incredibly influential member of the Bureau of Magical Development. Laura was quickly taken into their care and fostered by the seemingly limitless magical tomes, resources, and artifacts available to her as a child "adopted" by a member of the Council. Placed under an experimental process, Laura's body, instead of having its magic power sapped away as the process done on a young girl in a similar situation prior to her, was made to gradually accommodate her Magic Power, until she could completely handle the full scope of her innate capacity. Siphoning off of her magical power and returning it to her as she approached full maturity, due to the efficiency of the process, it was said that Laura lost nothing. Effectively being taught by a member of the Magic Council, as well as several appointed instructors, Laura's status as a genius would lead to her particular form of training involving grooming her to become the ideal candidate for the eventual position of a Wizard Saint, as well as potentially become an internally groomed candidate for the position of Chairman of the Magic Council, as perhaps no other Mage would be as ofay with the inner mechanisms of the Council than the young girl who was trained each day of her life past four years old under the Council. Eventually, Laura would be tasked with a mission to Caelum that resulted in a calamity, due to poor tactical risk assessment on the side of the Council. Finally seeing this as an opportunity to escape, Laura used the resulting chaos to disappear and reassimilate into her home Kingdom, becoming an Independent Magician. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Shurikenjutsu Unarmed Magical Prowess Enormous Magic Power: *'Magical Aura:' Sensory Prowess Enchantment *'Mystic Volatility:' *'Auditory Rapport:' *'Boundless Motion:' Paper Magic Disciplines *'God Dance:' *'God Dance: Graft:' **'Black Graft:' Regular Spells *'Paper Embodiment:' Paper Embodiment, is a spell that allows one to completely convert one's body into paper, and manipulate this new converted state accordingly, and is one of the various spells in Laura's arsenal once described as "invincible". Described by those who have seen it an action as a heightened evolutionary state of the conventional Elemental Body spell, Paper Embodiment is a one-of-a-kind spell created and invented by Laura Summers, enabling her to become capable of taking on a form that allows her to become the very embodiment of her element, paper incarnate, and as a result transforms paper as an element into an incarnation and extension of the entirety of her body, paper becoming synonymous in meaning with the caster herself. In this state, Laura is said to have achieved complete unity with her element, as her body appears to be composed of innumerable sheets of paper. Considered to be a technique only available to those who have utterly mastered the inner mechanisms of Elemental Magic, Laura has demonstrated the ability to complete manipulate her body when this spell is casted with the same utter mastery she would have over any other form of paper, rendering this particular spell several orders of magnitude more versatile than the bog-standard Paper Body spell, especially when in the hands of a master of Paper Magic on the scale of Laura herself. By simply flaring up her Magic Power, Laura can completely reconfigure the shape, colour, and texture of her body at will, by manipulating it's existence as an amalgamation of sheets of paper. As a result, Laura has demonstrated the ability to utilize this spell for a variety of purposes, using her ability to manipulate the colour of her paper as well as the texture of her paper to completely mimic the physical appearances of others as well as objects around her, as if an elemental variant of Transformation Magic on an intermmediate level. With Paper Embodiment, Laura can take advantage of the fact that her very being is composed of her element to allow her to cast spells directly from her corporeal form, greanting her seemingly unlimited versatility in physical combat by quickly shifting parts of her body into weapons and armaments enabling her to effectively attack and defend against oncoming attacks simultaneously. However, as an off-shoot of the original Paper Body technique, Paper Embodiment retains the abilty to confer upon Laura the elemental intangiblity associated with such spells, enabling physical and magical attacks to pass through her figure harmlessly. When combined with the unique form of Magic Power management simply referred to as Macros, Laura's Paper Embodiment spell appears to confer upon her the ability to shift her body fully into a form that grants her elemental intangibility, even completely dispersing should the attack be powerful enough and seemingly reforming completely without physical harm. As with all of her other Paper Magic spells, Laura is capable of applying the properties of her Divine Dance Spectra to this spell, allowing her to grant her Elemental-esque form additional characteristics and abilities, as well as further elemental resistances and immunities. God Dance Spells Grafted God Dance Spells Black Graft Shikigami Magic Mental Prowess Equipment *'Blanks:' Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Females Category:Model Category:Enchanter Category:Solstice Category:ScarletPlumage Category:Vegeta2314